Contra Dark Gaia
by Dark-KannaI
Summary: Dark Gaia ha despertado nuevamente con ayuda de una entidad desconocida. Chip al verse nuevamente sin sus poderes decide esperar por su amigo Sonic, pero en su lugar termina haciendo equipo con una pequeña abeja. [Fic por actividad de Junio "Tails: El Dios de la muerte" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**Notas iniciales:** ¡Hola! Escribí esta historia para la actividad del foro mencionado en la descripción, con el ánimo de revivir a mi creatividad que murió en algún punto de mi vida. Sé que el reto era para el 2 de julio, pero el hecho que lo haya terminado ya es un logro para mí *se autofelicita*. La verdad que estaba bastante entusiasmado pensando en quién me tocaría y se me ocurrió de todo, menos lo que me tocó; pero aún así nos las arreglamos para hacer esta historia ¡de 3,000 palabras! *se autofelicita nuevamente*. Eso va para éxitos del año.

* * *

Al despertar ya sabía mi propósito, por lo que supuse era el momento de repetir el ciclo de este planeta; para mi sorpresa, no lo era y me vi una vez más en mi forma más débil. Dark Gaia había hecho un gran avance en su destrucción pero considerando mi estado, mi contraparte no debería tener este poder...

Esperé por Sonic, mi mejor y más grande amigo, sabía que estaba aún con vida y sería uno de los primeros en saber por qué ocurrían los cambios. Así esperé ya fuera él o Tails, incluso Amy, pero nadie llegó...

Supuse que estar cerca de lo que fue Eggmaland no ayudaba a mi situación, en cuanto a encontrar un aliado se refiere, y el hecho que me escondiera al ver criaturas oscuras. Por lo que decidí salir y aventurarme "para encontrar alguien que me ayude" me dije pero en realidad solo quería encontrar chocolate, tenía hambre.

Increíblemente encontrar un niño aún no afectado por el poder oscuro de Dark Gaia fue la segunda mejor cosa que me pasó en el día y por si lo preguntan encontrar una fuente de chocolate fue lo primero.

¡Hola! ¿Quieres chocolate? - pregunté ofreciéndole un poco que tome de la fuente.

¡Ah! -exclamó dando un salto para luego verme desconfiadamente -¿Qué eres tú?

¡Soy Chip! ¿De casualidad tú no habrás visto un erizo azul llamado Sonic? - pregunté obviando cómo formuló la pregunta y esperando tener noticias de mi amigo.

El niño desvío la mirada y dudo un poco antes de contestar - Si lo supiéramos, no estaríamos aquí... no estaría solo aquí. -terminó entre dientes

¿Chocolate? - ofrecí una vez más.

Se quedó viendo el dulce unos momentos antes de tomarlo - Prefiero la miel, pero gracias - dijo antes de darle un mordisco - Por cierto, soy Charmy Bee.

Charmy me explicó que varias personas han sido influenciadas por Dark Gaia, incluido Tails, por lo que nadie sabe dónde está Sonic y está empezando a sospechar que ya fue afectado. Traté de tranquilizarlo, porque sé que él no puede ser afectado por Dark Gaia; a menos que esté en contacto directo, pero omití ese detalle. Así que para no perder el poco ánimo que logré darle le propuse que detuviéramos a Dark Gaia nosotros.

¿Estás seguro que podremos? - dijo después que le comentara mi plan - No dudo que pueda patearle el trasero a ese tal Dark Gaia pero tú... para ser su contraparte no te ves muy fuerte que digamos. Cuando imaginé a Light Gaia creí que sería un ser súper poderoso con pelo de punta y súper fuerza que lanzaba rayos con las manos…

¡Por eso el plan Charmy! - dije algo molesto que me creyera poca cosa- En los templos puedo recuperar mi poder y hacerle frente a Dark Gaia y así devolver a las personas a su estado normal.

Si tú lo dices... - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - ¡A los templos!

(_-_-_)

A pesar de que no tenemos velocidad sónica considero que fuimos bastante rápidos, ayuda que ambos podamos volar sobre la mayor parte de los obstáculos.

Una vez llegamos al templo de Holoska, ya había una Chaos Emerald en el altar.

¡Knuckles logró llegar! - exclamó Charmy empezando a hablar sobre algún plan que había acordado con sus compañeros

El ver la emerald ahí dando el poder necesario para mantener el templo y la región a salvo, tendría que darme alivio porque significaba que estaba recuperando poder; pero en el camino nos encontramos criaturas de Dark Gaia y yo sigo sin cambio alguno en mis poderes…

¿Me estas escuchando Chip? – inquirió molesto Charmy al notar que lo ignoré – Espera ¿por qué esa cara?

¿Tus amigos tenían todas las emeralds? – pregunté con la esperanza que yo no notara cambio alguno al ser solo una emerald.

Si me prestaras atención, lo sabrías. – dijo viéndome feo - ¡Te acabo de decir que Amy nos contó de los templos de Light Gaia! Primero buscamos las emeralds para colocarlas en los templos, aunque falta la blanca.

Esa pertenece al templo que está en Eggmaland…

Espera ¿tienen orden? – preguntó Charmy preocupado.

Yo no quería matar los pocos ánimos que teníamos, ¡pero no era alentador pensar que el planeta no se está recuperando a pesar que las emeralds estén en los altares! Ok, tengo que calmarme un poco…

Creo que necesito chocolate… -murmuré

No entiendo cómo puedes solo comer chocolate – rió Charmy - Ojalá yo siempre pudiera comer miel, pero Espio no me deja.

Siento pena por ti – contesté fingiendo condolencia, me alegra haber cambiado el rumbo de la conversación

Después de revisar el templo para ver si lograba conectarme con él y fallando miserablemente, pero disimulándolo, le dije a Charmy que revisáramos los demás templos por si sus amigos habían puesto las demás emeralds.

– Contestando tú pregunta anterior – dije recordando lo que preguntó en el templo - Si, tienen un orden. Afortunadamente tu amigo Knuckles colocó la correcta en este templo. Será mejor que revisemos si hay alguna colocada erróneamente quizá esa es la causa que aún no se recupere el planeta.

(_-_-_)

Oye Chip, exactamente ¿cómo funcionan los templos? – preguntó Charmy después de que tomara una avioneta y fuéramos hacia Chun-Nan

Yo debería estar preguntando cómo es que sabes pilotear una avioneta – dije asombrado de cómo se desarrolló este… ¿robo? No estoy seguro si lo fue.

No es tan difícil – dijo restándole importancia - ¿Entonces?

Los templos están conectados al planeta y por consiguiente a mí – respondí

¿Y las Chaos Emeralds? – presionó

Tomo de ellas energía para sanar los daños de Dark Gaia y ellas pueden tomar energía de mí si necesitan recuperar su balance, las emeralds en sí nunca pierden su poder. – amplié

¿Entonces ya recuperaste tu poder?

Rayos, no quería que llegara tan rápido a esa conclusión – Si te soy sincero, aún no. Pero creo que yendo a los templos ayudará a acelerar el proceso – rápidamente agregué.

La verdad es que no entiendo por qué no he recuperado algo de mí poder con esa emerald en el altar o por qué no puedo conectarme a los templos para saber si las emeralds ya se encuentran ahí. ¿Qué era distinto a lo que pasa ahora? ¿Qué tenía antes de que esto pasara? ¿Qué?...

Mi amuleto… – dije sintiendo algo horrible dentro de mí

¿Tú qué? – inquirió Charmy sin verme, al no tener respuesta continuó piloteando. No sé cuánto paso hasta que me sacudió y dijo – Ya llegamos.

Cuando eres un ser inmortal, la mayor parte del tiempo etéreo, te la pasas durmiendo y despiertas solo cuando tu otra mitad se aburre y sale a destruir cosas. Olvidas ciertos detalles importantes de ti mismo, como por ejemplo que creas objetos físicos con tu esencia en ellos para que sea fácil manipular la energía que te ayuda a realizar tu trabajo y después de, sabrá el creador, cuanto tiempo se te olvida cómo manipularla por tu cuenta. Y luego te haces amigo de un mortal y creas una conexión tan fuerte con ese mortal y confías tanto en él, que le confieres el único objeto que posees como muestra de dicha conexión; pero luego tu otra mitad con ayuda de algo que no sabes exactamente que es, hace destrozos no mucho después de que has hecho eso y tienes que volver a poner todo en su lugar pero te das cuenta que ya no tienes el instrumento para hacer dicho trabajo. ¿Cómo llamarías a esa situación?

Me tomó dos templos más para confesarle a Charmy mi problema, afortunadamente no se lo tomó tan mal.

¡¿Me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo no has podido recuperar tu poder?! – dijo halándose la antenas de frustración

Si sirve de consuelo, un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle frente a Dark Gaia.

¡¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?! – dijo zarandeándome

No quería desanimarte –contesté sintiéndome estúpido a la vez que mareado

¡Pude haberte ayudado mucho antes si lo hubieras dicho! – grito soltándome

¿Eh? – fue mi gran respuesta después que dejara de girar

Muy bien señor Light Gaia – dijo como si le hablara a alguien que no puede entender cosas simples – Desde este momento me vas a decir qué pasa, lo que piensas y cómo es ese dichoso amuleto para empezar a buscarlo

Gracias – fue lo único que pude decir. Es increíble lo que uno puede aprender de un niño.

(_-_-_)

Las buenas noticias son que al revisar los templos logramos colocar en el orden correcto las emeralds y de alguna forma milagrosa recuperé un poco más de poder, además de encontrar la emerald blanca por lo que nuestro último destino era volver a Eggmaland. Las malas son que Dark Gaia recuperó su poder ridículamente más rápido de lo que esperaba y ya van dos noches en las que tengo que usar el poco poder que obtuve para evitar que Charmy sea afectado por la esencia oscura y sigo sin encontrar mi amuleto.

Siempre pensé que lo misterioso de Sonic era genial – comentó Charmy de camino a Eggmaland – Pero en situaciones como estas sería bueno saber en dónde vive o donde guarda sus cosas.

Mi amigo es como el viento – respondí – dudo que tenga una casa ¡porque el mundo es su casa! – reí con eso - pero tienes razón, sería útil saber dónde guarda sus cosas.

Al llegar a Eggmaland no fue difícil notar el considerable aumento de criaturas oscuras y la oprimente atmósfera… ¿tanto nos tardamos?

No estoy seguro… - me respondió Charmy, al parecer lo dije en voz alta. – Será mejor que vayamos al templo y coloquemos la emerald.

Fue más complicado llegar al templo de lo que pensé, al parecer en lo que fuimos a revisar los otros templos, Dark Gaia había tomado control de este aprovechando mi debilidad y que no había un guardián. Trabajando conjunto llegamos hasta el templo y al llegar no creí lo que vi ante mis ojos…

¿Sonic? – preguntó Charmy no muy seguro al ver la silueta - ¿Eres tú?

La respuesta que obtuvimos fue una especie de gruñido, si había algo que nunca imaginé que pasara es que Sonic fuera corrompido por Dark Gaia… ¿pero cómo? Tenía la apariencia de Werehog nuevamente, más oscuro e incluso desprendía la misma aura que Dark Gaia pero lo más enervante de su imponente apariencia era ver sus ojos; donde tendrían que la cálida mirada de mi amigo, solo podía observar un blanco vacío…

¡A un lado! – grité quitando a Charmy del camino, Sonic empezó a atacar con sus brazos. A decir verdad no me dio tiempo de quitarnos del camino pero logre crear una barrera alrededor nuestro para protegernos.

¿Qué le pasó? – gritó Charmy histérico - ¿Acaso no dijiste que no podía ser controlado por Dark Gaia?

¡Tendría que estar a salvo! – contesté de igual forma creando otra barrera alrededor nuestro - ¡Él tenía mi amuleto!

Al ver que no podía atravesar mi barrera, Sonic decidió agarrarla y lanzarnos junto con ella hacia el muro más cercano. Al reorientarme me di cuenta que nos encontrábamos en la sala del altar y en donde debería encontrarse la emerald ¡se encontraba mi amuleto!

Antes que pudiera acercarme al altar o activar mí la barrera, Sonic volvió a atacar y esta vez me tomó con tal fuerza que me dejó sin aire. Cuando estuve delante de él no pude evitar que mis ojos ardieran, me era difícil ver a mi amigo en este estado.

Sonic, por favor, lucha contra Dark Gaia – supliqué – Yo sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para que él te controle de esta manera.

Puede ver como por unos instantes la expresión de mi amigo se desconcertó pero rápidamente desapareció y apretó su agarre gruñendo una vez más. Ya empezaba a ver luces cuando vi como algo chocaba contra el brazo de Sonic y me liberaba del agarre.

¿Estás bien Chip? – dijo Charmy sin quitar la vista de Sonic

Creo que si… - dije mientras las luces comenzaban a desaparecer

En el altar hay una especie de brazalete, creo que es tu amuleto – me dijo Charmy mientras me ayudaba a esquivar los ataques de Sonic – Traté de quitarlo, pero al acercarme algo oscuro lo rodeo…

Lo es – dije creando ya otra barrera que logró bloquear el ataque pero nos lanzó de igual forma – creo que Dark Gaia lo está usando para absorber mi poder.

Entonces ¿cómo lo quitamos de ahí? – dijo Charmy después de tratar de asestarle un golpe al brazo de Sonic.

¿Trataste de usar la emerald? – pregunté creando otra barrera

Obviamente – respondió rodando los ojos – pero me lanzó volando y use eso para liberarte. No soy bueno usando las chaos emeralds, apenas puedo sostenerlas sin que algo extraño pase.

El crear tantas barreras me estaba agotando, si bien eran lo suficientemente pequeñas solo para protegernos a ambos, consumían el poder que tenía y no me quedaba mucho…

Usemos los ataques de Sonic – dije optando por esquivar el ataque – Haremos que destruya el altar o al menos que lo quite de ahí.

Si tú lo dices…

Mi sugerencia fue más fácil decirla que hacerla, los ataques de Sonic eran bastante precisos y me vi en la necesidad de crear barreras para protegernos, al tener que estar al nivel del altar nos quitaba la ventaja en distancia para esquivar los ataques.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así pero al parecer no era el único que se iba quedando sin energías, podía ver como Charmy se le hacía más difícil esquivar los ataques.

Déjame probar algo – dijo Charmy lanzándome la emerald y dirigiéndose directamente al altar.

¿Pero qué haces? – grité creando una barrera e interponiéndome en un ataque de Sonic.

Al parecer Dark Gaia no quería que se acercaran al altar pues Sonic dejó su ataque para correr hacia Charmy. Sin saber bien que hacer solo se me ocurrió usar lo último que me quedaba de poder para crear otra barrera lo suficientemente grande para repeler a Sonic y proteger a Charmy de la energía oscura que estaba corrompiendo el altar.

¡Chip! ¡Tengo tu amuleto! – escuché a lo lejos, creo que perdí el sentido unos instantes, al tratar de enfocarme hacia la voz de Charmy vi con horror como Sonic lo golpeaba lanzándolo junto a mi amuleto al otro extremo de la sala.

Comencé a temblar, pero estoy seguro que no es miedo lo que siento, sé que no tengo poder para crear barreras y que tampoco tengo la fuerza física para vencer a Dark Gaia pero eso no impidió que volara lo más rápido que pude y embistiera a Sonic antes que pudiera acercarse a Charmy.

¡Dark Gaia! ¡Deja a mis amigos en paz! – gritaba volando alrededor de Sonic evitando a toda costa que se acercara a Charmy, no es como si mi arrebato fuera a pararlo por mucho tiempo. Y a pesar que mi amuleto ya no está en el altar, mi poder no regresa a la velocidad que necesito para contrarrestar este desastre.

Pude ver como Charmy comenzaba a moverse y tuve algo de alivio, antes de notar que mi propio amuleto no evitaba que Dark Gaia tratara de corromper a Charmy.

¡Rompe el amuleto! – grité esperando que Charmy aún pudiera escucharme y que aún no lo haya tomado Dark Gaia.

¡¿Qué?! – fue la respuesta que obtuve momentos después, no es que pudiera verlo mientras evitaba que mi mejor amigo me aplastara con sus puños. - ¿No necesitábamos esto?

¡Solo hazlo! – grité – Mis poderes no están volviendo, al menos no como pensé y no hay tiempo para esperarlos. ¡Todo estará bien!

Al ver mi distracción Sonic aprovechó para tratar de agarrar a Charmy, a lo cual me interpuse en el camino y terminé pegado al suelo.

¡Chip! – escuché gritar a Charmy - ¿Estás seguro…?

Supongo que Sonic tomo a Charmy y que los estrujaba, si algo me decían los gritos. Nuevamente tuve fuerza para embestir a Sonic y mi pecho dolía más que todos los golpes que había recibido. En verdad esperaba que rompiendo el amuleto todo terminara, porque… si no hay Light Gaia tampoco existe Dark Gaia ¿no?

Logré liberar a Charmy del agarre y nuevamente fui golpeado por mi amigo, creo que ya no me puedo levantar. Un sonido agudo silenció el templo, al girar mi cabeza vi mi amuleto roto y a Charmy con una expresión preocupada; lo que siguió fue el grito de Dark Gaia y escuché a Sonic caer al suelo.

Por alguna razón de los ojos de Charmy salía agua, creo que era agua.

¿Por qué te ves triste? – pregunté a Charmy – Funcionó lo del amuleto, todo deberá volver a la normalidad.

Me mentiste… - dijo acercándose - ¡Dijiste que todo estaría bien!

Quizá aún no, pero lo estará…

¿Y qué hay de ti? – me cortó molesto - ¡Estás desapareciendo! – dijo mientras salía más agua de sus ojos. Creo que eso es contagioso, porque siento húmeda mi cara…

Si tuviera chocolate, te ofrecería – dije tratando de no sentirme triste.

Tonto, estas desapareciendo y solo piensas en chocolate… - dijo riendo un poco.

Si te sirve de consuelo, es probable que vuelva a existir…

No es consuelo alguno, mejor toma – dijo dándome una pequeña tableta de chocolate

Gracias… y gracias por ser mi amigo – dije antes de ya no ver nada.

(_;_;_)

Después que Chip desapareciera, coloqué la emerald en el altar. Sonic volvió a su forma normal después de eso, me quedé dormido al lado del altar.

Charmy… - escuché una voz llamarme. Al abrir los ojos me encontré a Sonic viéndome preocupado. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Como amaneces después de que te golpea un Werehog – contesté. Sonic pareció nervioso con mi respuesta y después volteo a ver dónde quedaron los restos del amuleto de Chip. – Lo siento, en realidad no tengo respuesta para eso.

Supongo que no… – dijo suspirando. – Gracias, por todo.

Ya sabes, salvar el día es parte de la descripción de mi trabajo – dije levantándome - ¿Cómo cuanto crees que me paguen por salvar el mundo?

Sonic solo arqueo una ceja y respondió – Si te pagan como a mí, probablemente con un científico loco.

Entonces te dejo a ti lo de salvar al mundo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Nos hacemos los fuertes con Charmy. No me convence del todo el final pero tenía que cortar los feelings con mi humor barato.

Supongo que tengo que hacer explicaciones: no tengo idea de quien ayudo a Dark Gaia a recuperar sus poderes, posiblemente otro dios. Sonic fue poseído por Dark Gaia porque este utilizó a Eggman para quitarle el amuleto de Chip. El amuleto fue usado para absorber poder de las emeralds de los templos de Light Gaia a través del templo corrompido en Eggmaland, evitando de Chip recuperara sus poderes. El amuleto es una extensión de la esencia de Light Gaia por eso si se destruye, le pasa lo mismo a Chip.

En mi headcanon existen muchos dioses en el universo de Sonic, Gaia (Light y Dark) mantienen el balance del mundo para contener las emeralds ahí y que puedan ser utilizadas.


End file.
